Various medical procedures, particularly cardiology procedures, involve accessing a corporeal vessel through the formation of a hole or opening in the vessel wall so that a medical procedure can be performed. After the particular medical procedure has been performed, the access hole in the vessel wall must be closed.
A number of prior vascular closure devices and methods have been developed in an attempt to provide a solution for the problem of closing a hole in the vessel wall. Tissue approximation typically involves passing a length of suture into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue, across the vessel opening, and back into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue. A knot may be tied in the suture to maintain the suture in position closing the hole in the vessel wall. Certain prior closure devices have involved relatively complicated methods and devices for extracting a length of suture from inside the vessel so that the physician can approximate tissue surrounding the hole in the vessel wall through use of the suture.
Typically, a hole in a vessel wall is closed using a sliding knot. The knot can be slid along the suture. Thus, the surgical site is contacted with a sliding suture when the knot is pushed or cinched down and thus causes movement of the suture at the tissue site. Tying of the suture with an over hand suture loop enables sliding of the knot while the suture at the tissue site remains stationary. A device for transporting two or more over hand suture loops to percutaneous surgical site would thus be useful.